Tri
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato and Jyou go on a nice morning outing alongside their best friend, Taichi. What ensues is insanity and some peace of mind for Yamato. Jyoumato, hints of "Taito" No relation to the new series, despite the homage title.


Tri

Summary: Yamato and Jyou go on a nice morning outing alongside their best friend, Taichi. What ensues is insanity and some peace of mind for Yamato. Jyoumato, hints of "Taito" No relation to the new series, despite the title.

A/N: Unfortunetly, even though this could theoretically fit in the headcanon, the inclusion of cafe Myuu Mew (please ask permission if you are going to use it as it's an OC location) makes this technically not-canon. :p

A/N: No, this fic has nothing to do with the new series. It's more of a reference to this time in which the fiction is being written as this is a little autobiographical. Also, it's about three good friends, so it seemed fitting.

Warnings/Pairings: Mild cursing. Jyoumato, with friendly Taito hints

Yamato found himself opening his eyes as he had done the past three mornings, waking three hours shy of ten o'clock, his usual rising time, and sighing. He wasn't getting back to sleep. Unlike the last two nights, at least, he couldn't remember the nightmares that usually plagued him and thanked his brain for small favors. As he sat up, he noticed an intense pain in his upper/back left shoulder and winced. _Maybe I slept on it wrong?_ He didn't even glance behind him, the urge to piss taking precedence over everything else, except a quick glance at his husband to make sure of his peaceful napping. Someone had to actually be well-rested around here, what with three kids to tend to (to be fair, Hanako and Tsukuyomi were with their mother, Sora and Aiko was sound asleep).

Last night had been Hell as it was- Jyou had somehow managed to lodge a needle a half-inch into his heel and survive, but not quick enough to spare the blonde's sanity. As Yamato wandered into the bathroom, he was tripping over the remains of his freak-out, which included a first aid kit that had exploded and about half their medicine cabinet. When he finished and turned to wash his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror and studied his tassled hair. He found the brush and found something to smile about: his bangs had finally grown out long enough to hide most of the scar above his top left brow where a metal plate hid underneath his damaged skin.

Returning to the living room and knowing Taichi would call soon for their scheduled outing, Yamato hunted around for a cigarette. Taichi was particular onfond of the blonde's horrible habit and so he kept it to himself as much as possible. Unfortunetly, the package sitting on his study desk was empty, save tobacco crumbs and the lingering scent of mentol. He sighed and hoped for better news on his phone: he was waiting to hear back from the director at NASA about confirming his credits. No luck there, of course. _Why should I expect anything to go right today? Jyou is smart: he never expects things to go right. Nope. Me? My entire life: get my hopes up. Get disappointed. I need to learn to relax even though every ounce of me is screaming and throwing punches. _

Yamato glanced over at Jyou, who was stirring in the bed. He was even more beautiful without his glasses. The blonde smiled when his phone began to chime in his hand and he slid the intangible button to the side, instinctively clicking: speaker. He still needed pants, a shirt: fuck, everything but his underwear. As usual, he expected Taichi would be on time and they would be late.

What time was it anyway?

"Heyyyy, Taichi," Yamato breathed, leaving the phone sitting on the side table outside the bedroom as he wandered back in to hunt for clothes.

"What's up, my fabulous companions?"

"Someone's chipper today," Yamato chuckled and about then Jyou sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He reached over for his glasses and adjusted them with a yawn.

"Well, I did have a shit ton of coffee already. You know Koushiro. Says he can't raise the kids without it in the morning," Taichi continued. "Motherfucker learn to drive!" he barked. "Seriously, he's going twenty miles an hour... on the highway. What the Hell?"

Yamato smiled to himself, "How far are you?"

"Like ten minutes. Let me guess, you two were too busy last night making sweet love and now you've overslept."

Yamato groaned, rubbing his sore shoulder. He _wished_ that had been the reason he felt aches all over. Lack of sleep and a day of theraputic guitar playing had left him completely wrecked. "That's _not it_, Taichi, you asshole."

Jyou wandered by, still half awake, on his own way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Jyou, where the Hell is my shirt?"

Jyou stopped and turned, "W-What? Shirt? Which one, Yamato, you have twenty sitting in that pile over there I told you to fold."

Yamato grimaced, "I checked there!"

"Aha, lover's quarrel," piped Taichi from the phone.

"What do you expect?" Jyou sighed. "If we didn't fuck, we couldn't keep this relationship to save our lives. Well, _Yamato couldn't_."

"I'd kill myself without you," Yamato smiled, leaning towards Jyou and resting his head on his shoulder. A joke, of course, that they had seriously discussed after said attempt had occurred with Sora.

"Yeah, yeah," Jyou breathed, "Now, which shirt?"

"My dress shirt? The silky black one?"

"Oh, there's one of your nice ones in the dryer. Not to mention the fact that they're all black-" Jyou's complaining disappeared behind the door of the bathroom and Yamato rolled his eyes and strolled over to the dryer.

"So, let me tell you about my morning!" Taichi exclaimed, cursing shortly after at another driver. "Koushie was trying to get Bug and Kaya ready to go to the soccer game, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And so we couldn't find her cleats."

"Fascinating," Yamato chuckled. He didn't care all that much about Taichi and Koushiro's two wonderful children, but he loved hearing Taichi talk. It distracted Yamato from being alone and thinking too much. Also, the brunette's natural optimism was a blessing from Takeru's God.

"Find it?" Jyou interrupted as Taichi rambled on.

Yamato hadn't realized he had found three of his overshirts and tossed the two aside into his underwear drawer, having seperated the one he needed. He threw on some crappy shirt he had obtained on a vacation in Kyoto and slipped the dress shirt over it. "There, I'm beautiful," he smirked. "Right, Jyou?"

"Handsome as always," Jyou chuckled. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey, are you two listening? Jyou, are you awake yet?!" Taichi squealed. "Ugh, what's the number I need to dial for the buzzer again?"

"413," Yamato and Jyou both sighed in unison.

Yamato moved away from the phone, leaving it with Jyou as his eyes scanned the mess of their living room and found his boots that were a size too big, but kept his feet dry. The weather had matched his bad dreams: it had rained for three days straight. He glanced to Jyou when he appeared from the room with the phone, nodding as Taichi went on, seeing that the boy was wearing a simple long-sleeve turtleneck and pants.

"How cold is it?" Yamato questioned.

Taichi was examining the temperature in his car's monitor, "Uh, forty eight and dropping, my good sir."

"Well, damn," the blonde breathed, pulling the laces of his second boot tight. "Jyou, is that _all_ you're going to wear?"

"We'll be outside for five minutes, Yamato," Jyou sighed. "Shouldn't I be lecturing you, instead? A shirt and an overshirt?"

"I'm wearing my _NASA_ jacket. That thing is like an insolated heater. I'm worried about you, only wearing one layer in this cold."

"Stop worrying about each other for five minutes," Taichi remarked. "Because I'm outside and waiting on you two slowpokes, as usual. I guess I won't foot breakfast."

"You _know_ I'm poor since I started back at school," Yamato whined.

"I'm still paying student loans, you know I don't have any damn money," Jyou hissed.

Taichi snickered on the other end of the line.

The two husbands hurried out and downstairs, meeting Taichi in the family's mini-van. Yamato hopped in the empty front seat and Jyou in the back. Jyou was a mild third wheel in the triad of friends and so he didn't mind the peace and quiet of the back seat where he could read as the much-closer Taichi and Yamato either argued, talked about Jyou's well-endowed assetts and other private actions, or swapped stories about the kids.

"So, I'm trying to explain to Aiko that his Dad isn't dying and I'm already freaking out," Yamato hung up the phone when he had climbed in, continuing the conversation as he buckled his seat belt. "The needle won't fucking come out. I'm God damn tugging on the thing, thinking, 'I'd be balling like a little bitch', and Jyou's like 'pliers!', 'pliers!'. I can't find the fucking things. I don't remember where I put my housekeys, you know?"

"God, why are you bringing that up again?" Jyou cringed. "I would have fainted but my adrenaline was rushing."

"Better than me, I almost had a heart attack," Yamato breathed.

"Literally, you really need to quit smoking. You're forty, Yamato," Taichi lectured.

"Mind your own business, limpy," Yamato hissed.

"Hey, at least I don't have a plate in my head because I can't aim!"

"Fuck off, Taichi!"

"Stop fighting!" Jyou said, leaning forward between the two friends. "Before you ignite Taichi's road rage, too, and we're all dead on the side of the road. How will I explain to Aiko he's lost another set of parents?!"

"You won't. You'll be dead," Taichi giggled. Yamato snorted as Jyou leaned back with a sigh.

When the three finally arrived at cafe Myuu Mew, the rain was pouring around the van and they all glanced out with a groan.

"As soon as we arrive, it pours," Jyou sighed, "Figures."

"I blame you," Taichi said, referring to Jyou with his gaze in the rearview.

"Yamato's the one carrying around a cloud," Jyou snapped.

"Whatever. So I was a little depressed yesterday, give me a break," the blonde sighed. "Let's just get something warm to eat. I'm fucking freezing."

The three, on the count of three, jumped out of the van and rushed around the corner into the cafe. Yamato shook the water from his windbreaker and boots. Jyou sneezed and Taichi waltzed in like he ruled the world.

"Three please~" Taichi called and they waited to be seated.

"This place just isn't the same since Natsumi..." Jyou sighed. "She kept it running so spic and span."

"Daisuke's been doing well, actually," Taichi replied, taking his seat on one side of the booth. Yamato and Jyou sat on the other side.

"I'm glad. He's even happier than you, if you can imagine that," Yamato smiled. "He still can't sing worth a damn. Poor guy. He tries."

"Maybe Mimi should give him lessons, too," Jyou said.

"Hi, my name is Kinu. What can I get you three gentleman to drink this morning?"

Yamato face-palmed. _Does every damn waitress have to remind me of some member of my family? Next time I come here, I may as well see my father behind the counter!_ Yamato, was of course, reminded of Natsumi- a girl that was a damn near clone of Natsuko, who had waitressed and managed until her passing.

"Iced coffee," Jyou replied.

"Jyou, it's forty degrees outside and you're getting cold coffee?"

"I don't want hot coffee.." he replied.

"Ugh, can I just get regular coffee?" Taichi sighed, looking at the old woman who was scribbling onto a notepad.

"Black coffee, please," Yamato said, burying his face in his arms.

"Okie dokie, dearies," Kinu replied, then disappeared into the back kitchen.

"I have to pee still," Taichi sighed, fidgeting in his seat. "Is that it over there?"

Yamato glanced up, "I can't see worth a damn."

"And they're letting you pilot a rocket?" Jyou sighed. "I told you to wear your glasses."

"Fuck that," the blonde snapped. "Taichi, just go if you need to go."

"But I don't wanna look stupid. Jyou, you can see can't you? What's that blue sign say?"

"I can't see it, either," Jyou said, peering over the menu.

"Ahhhh," Taichi groaned, "You two are useless."

"Just _go_, Tai," the blonde hissed, dragging out his phone. Still no reply from his future employer and a bunch of random bot texts about nude girls.

Taichi wiggled in his seat, "I wanna order first, though."

"Why didn't you go before you left the house?"

"I did! B-but Koushie kept pouring coffee down my throat and well, it just hit suddenly!" Taichi argued.

_Damn it, Koushiro. I'll pound your smug face in for this,_ Jyou frowned. "Everyone knows the two cardinal rules: Don't let Taichi drink McKingTacoBurgery's Ice Tea and Cafe Myuu Mew Coffee..."

"Apparently Koushiro does not understand the memo," Yamato replied.

"Yes, it's buried under his newest OS upgrade, I'm sure," Taichi smiled. "Good thing for me, huh?"

"Shut up and go pee," Yamato snapped.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Taichi said, gripping the edge of the table.

Kinu returned and handed them each their drinks. "Was there any other drinks... didn't you have an orange juice? I'll be right back with that orange juice."

"Wh—Wait, no," Taichi started as the old woman walked off. "Sure she isn't your grandmother risen from the dead, Ishida?"

"What are you getting?" Yamato asked, ignoring the brunette. "I can't decide. The smoked sausage was good last time."

"I always get the chicken fried steak..."

"That's a lot to eat..."

"You need more meat on your bones," Jyou snapped.

"You were just lecturing me on my health," Yamato retorted, glaring at Jyou. "Now you want me to eat three eggs, a chicken fried steak as big as our faces, hash browns, and endless pancakes?"

"Yes. I do."

"You just want more ass to look at," the blonde sighed.

"Yes. I do," Jyou repeated.

Taichi snicker-wiggled. "I shouldn't have taken that sip of my coffee. Now I really gotta go. Order for me. I want cheese on my eggs."

"I can't remember that," Yamato sighed, pouring cream into his coffee.

Jyou glanced over from the menu as his husband proceeded to put three sugar packets inside. "Um... I thought you were drinking it black?"

"Changed my mind."

"You _hate_ sweets," Jyou reminded.

"Well, this isn't sweet, actually..."

"Yeah, there's five in mine, see?" Taichi smiled, handing his half-full cup to Jyou, who took a sip and started gagging at the bitterness. "I love seeing him do that."

"Asshole," Jyou breathed. "I'm getting the cinnamon toast, because unlike you prehistoric meat eaters, I have taste buds."

"Yamato doesn't," Taichi smirked.

"Yeah... I don't," Yamato sighed. "I really need to quit..."

"Okay, I can't hold it. I'm going pee."

"Piss in the booth, then we can get free food," Yamato suggested. "_And freedom from this insane waitress. She just brought us two orange juices. How much can we drink this early in the morning?!_"

"Remember: chicken fried steak. Cheese on my scrambled eggs," Taichi reminded as he darted off towards the blue doors, hoping still to not look like a fool in front of the two other patrons in the cafe.

"Fuck it, I'll get what he's getting so I don't forget," Yamato sighed.

"I want the cinnamon sticks..." Jyou pondered, biting his nails. "But I really wanted the full breakfast, too. Balanced nutrition with the sweets is important."

"Just substitute it."

"I don't want to."

"God damn it, Jyou, just order it how you want it. That's what they get paid for."

"No."

"Fuck," Yamato hissed, getting a rude cough from the table of women behind them. They looked like soccer moms: those ladies that have free time on a Tuesday and peruse the local hobby shops. "Fine, I'll order it for you."

"No... I don't want to be complicated."

"Too late, babe," Yamato replied, glancing over the menu despite his earlier decision.

Taichi finally returned with a relieved look on his face. "Welp, I was right after all. Also, that stupid song about that guy who misses that chick and they live a hundred miles apart... It's old as Hell, it was playing-"

"Um, Taichi-"

"and it reminded me-"

"I _wrote_ that," Yamato hissed.

"Do you play your harmonica anymore?"

The blonde blushed deeply. "I tried to... ha, ha."

"He can't," Jyou smirked, nudging the blonde in the side.

Taichi's eyes widened with curiousity. "Oh? Is it because your motor control?"

Yamato's subconscious gave his left hand a conscious twitch and he settled it as best he could. "N-No."

"The only thing holding his lungs together is the tar," Jyou chuckled.

"You stole that from _The Critic_," Yamato whispered. "Anyway, _Taichi_, I was teaching Hanako. She seems into it."

"She is a little mini-you," Taichi smiled. "Just like Bug!"

"Bug takes after Koushiro, doesn't she?" Jyou questioned, not as familiar with the kids as his better half.

"Ah, no, she just looks more like Koushiro, but she's Taichi's attitude all the way. You would think the two actually mated the way those kids take after them." Yamato smiled.

"Are you kids ready now? I'll make sure to get you more orange juice. Oh, you're aware of our special?"

"Y-Yes," Yamato started. "He wants the chicken fried steak, scrambled eggs with cheese. Same for me, too."

"And you?" Kinu asked, scribbling, but glancing at Jyou.

"Uh, just the breakfast here..." Jyou replied.

"Okay, good, good. I'll be back with that orange juice."

"But we already have-!" Taichi started, his head turning as the waitress left. He let out a hopeless sigh. "Fuck it. No one's getting scurvy at this table."

"Scurvy?" Jyou asked worriedly. "Why, are you not eating properly?!"

"Jyou, chill," Yamato breathed, placing his hand on Jyou's arm.

Then, the cackling witches behind them caught Yamato's attention:

"I told her to get the chalk ones, you know?"

"Mmhmm."

"But apparently the chalk ones are horrible! You need to use a different kind of chalk, though, and it's fine, but not the chalk they include in the package."

"Yama?" Taichi whined, catching the blonde's attention. "What has you so enthralled that you're ignoring the awesomeness that is me?"

"_The people behind us_," Yamato whispered. "They sound like those two lady stalkers of yours at all of Bug's games..."

Taichi glanced back, sweat forming on his brow, "Shit, it is them! Are they really stalking me?!"

Jyou began chuckling silently to himself and Taichi's worries faded. "What? What's so funny? Does Jyou know something I don't?"

Yamato realized what the other was giggling about and his happy expression became one of absolute anger, "You fucker."

"What?" Taichi asked, glancing between the two lovers.

"I was going to make him order the cinnamon sticks and I forgot," Yamato sighed. "Wait until she comes back with our 100th OJ, I'm gonna fucking-"

"Aiko," Taichi interrupted. The caffiene was finally getting through that thick skull to his brain and through his nervous system. "We haven't talked about Aiko, yet."

"He's... fine," Jyou started.

"Yeah, if you call getting in a fight with the teacher, 'fine'. We have some meeting about it this afternoon," Yamato smirked. "Personally, I'm proud of the little guy. He's standing up for himself, unlike _some_ people at this table."

"Hey-" Jyou started. "Y-You're turning him into an outright deliquent!"

"I don't know..." Taichi began, holding a finger to his lips in thought, "After Yamato's Adventures with Tequilamon, Aiko swore off booze forever."

"Oh, fuck off," Yamato said. "I won't say it again. I was _having a bad day_."

"Getting drunk and downloading ridiculous hate songs off the internet is how you handle a bad day, then I wonder what you're outright awful days are like, _haa_," Taichi said with a grin.

Yamato burned red and crossed his arms when their food finally arrived. Kinu blinked, "Oh, let me know if you need more pancakes. They're on special, you know."

"Yes, but we didn't-" Taichi started.

"Oh, and if you need anything else... I mean, I'm a little busy this morning, that fine young man over there would be happy to help you, too."

Yamato was afraid to look. "It is my brother from another mother, this time?"

Jyou glanced, "Actually, it's Kazuki..."

"Kazuki?!" Yamato breathed, turning around. Sure enough, there was the spitting image of Takeru in the cafe uniform. Yamato tossed his arm into the air, "Kaz!"

The boy- Takeru's youngest son, noticed his frantically waving uncle and trotted over. He was in the middle of tying his apron and smiled, "H-Hi, Uncle Yamato."

"How's the bastard?" Jyou breathed. "-Ow!"

Yamato had elbowed his husband in the side, "Hey, you know Takeru's _trying _not to be a dickhole anymore. Ease up."

"How are things with Russell-kun?" Taichi smiled, leaning onto his elbows.

"F-Fine, actually. Mimi's filming an Aliens 5: The Alien-ing remake, so Russell's kinda busy playing a Newt clone..."

"Didn't they pull that shit before?" Taichi sighed.

"Actually-" "No, don't get him started!" Jyou interrupted, putting his hand over Yamato's mouth. "Anyway, so Russell and you have been together awhile now... I'm amazed. Long distance relationships aren't easy."

"I really need to get back to work, but let me know if you need anything. It's on the house, okay, Uncle Yamato?"

The blonde nodded as he pried Jyou's hand from his mouth. Shortly after their food arrived in perfect order despite the eccentric Kinu and they dove in.

"So, want to go anywhere after this?" Taichi questioned through mouthfuls of hot sauce covered scrambled eggs. "Book store is open."

"I'm amazed they still exist," Yamato sighed. "I wouldn't mind-"

"You don't need more books. When you moved in I thought I was going to hate ever seeing any kind of book again. Digi-Jesus, I didn't expect you to read so much..." Jyou said, reaching for his simple salt and pepper for the eggs in front of him.

"I order online anyway, it's cheaper..." the blonde replied, snatching the hot sauce from Taichi with a smile.

"Not with my discount. I have a card there and it stacks with sales," Taichi said.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Yamato squealed.

"Well, Jyou made me promise not to... ha, ha. Guess it's too late now."

"Damn the both of you," Jyou sighed.

"Fuck, can you take this?" Yamato asked, using one hand to prop up his sore shoulder as he moved his extra plate around to eat comfortably.

"Like I said, too much lovin' going on?" Taichi smiled, helping the blonde.

"That was more last week..." Yamato pondered.

"Oh, so can you take all of Jyou yet?" Taichi smirked. Jyou choked in the background.

Yamato grinned and then glared, "Well, it has been a few years now, I'd hope so-"

"Can you two talk about anything aside my genitalia?!" Jyou barked. He hadn't realized just how loud until everyone- including Kazuki –were looking in silence their direction. Yamato and Taichi laughed a long time as Jyou shrunk into his plate, cheeks burning brighter than the light above them.

Not long after the entire ordeal was over, they paid, left, and arrived at the bookstore.

"At least it's stopped raining," Jyou said with a smile.

"Time for some manga!" Taichi said, rubbing his hands together and making a mad dash for the door. Jyou and Yamato exchanged glances and followed, too.

"Bargain bin," Yamato said, zipping away from the group to a large box of books.

"You're obscenely thrifty for someone that wastes money constantly," Jyou glared.

"I'm picky... I don't like wasting my money on something I'll hate," Yamato whined, picking through books and finding nothing.

"Oiiii!" came a long call from across the shop.

"What?" Yamato called back.

All the other guests looked between the blonde and brunette as the conversation continued. Jyou tried to hush them, even though the retail workers were used to it.

"Manga!" Taichi said, jumping in place and pointing down a row.

Yamato shrugged and the two husbands headed over to meet Taichi as he began pulling series from the shelf. The two watched with worried glances. The once-gogglehead's secret shonen manga obscession was amusing and they let it slide- he hadn't bought any for six months since Taichi was helping Kaya save up for science camp that summer.

Yamato eyed with his own particular eye as Taichi shoved books into Jyou's arms. "Hey, Taichi, uh... there's a lot of volume ones in there... are you going to buy them without trying them?"

"What's the point of buying one at once? If I like it, then I have to come back and hope they have volume two, but you know they'll only have three and thirteen..."

"It's just... what if you don't like them?"

"But I always do it this way... now you're making me second guess myself," Taichi sighed and the light left his eyes for a split second before he caught sight of a shoujo manga. "Oh, Hikari needs these!"

"You still buy your sister manga?" Yamato sighed.

"I have to do something to help her escape that horrible marriage with your brother," Taichi grinned.

"Hey, shut up!" the blonde started, bundling his fists. "I'VE FORGIVEN TAKERU, SO YOU FUCKERS CAN TOO."

"Too much caffiene for Yamato..." Jyou sighed.

"I'm going to find something practical, _like a magazine_," Yamato sighed.

"Is there room in your bathroom for more, blondie?"

"Taichi, stop antagonizing my husband... please...!" Jyou begged as another five books were shoved into his arms.

Yamato wandered off and realized just how long it had been since he had seen the inside of a book shop, or specifically, this book shop. _Where are the music magazines, anyway? You would think they would be right here, under hobbies... or have their own section entirely. Maybe I should take Taichi's advice and get porn instead. Jyou would be thrilled, at least. Although, he's never been into women as much as me... Where the Hell are the damn music magazines?!_ "Jyou!"

Jyou set down the pile of books on an empty bench as Taichi dreaded what was really necessary to purchase and wandered over to Yamato. "...yes, your highness?"

"Can you please help me find music?"

_"Hikari needs these, so that's a sure thing. But then there's these. Maybe they have omnibuses...!"_

"Sure," Jyou said, taking his thinking stance and observing the sea of shelves. "Uh... you think it would be right here. Is it down there?"

Yamato ended up wandering over to weaponry- a tempting second choice, but he certainly didn't want to hear Taichi's skeptisism on his aiming skills. "Nope. Not here."

"Oh, here it is. This right?" Jyou asked, pointing to the bottom shelf, two shelves over from where Yamato had originally been looking.

"Even Taichi's organized things better than these people," the blonde sighed.

"Huh?" Taichi questioned a few feet behind them, having seperated his piles into three stacks. Yes, no, maybe. "Jyou, come help me carry these. Then we'll go get coffee."

"W-We just had coffee!" Jyou sighed.

"But this is GOOD coffee and I still have a gift card from Christmas..." Taichi pouted, batting his eyes.

"I might have a heart attack again," Yamato sighed. "Well, maybe not. I am out of cigarettes, so maybe the lack of nicotine will even things out."

"Oi, this way, Jyou!" Taichi called, hauling ass to the check out line. He somewhere managed to toss his debit card Yamato's direction. "I want a grande latte caramel-"

"Can I write this down?" Yamato urged, scrambling for his phone and the notepad app enclosed inside it with a multitude of song ideas. "Taichi? Taichi!"

"These are for my sister," Taichi said sheepishly to the poor attendant at the cash register. Jyou chunked the books on the counter and left with a huff.

"I don't know how he affords these things," Jyou sighed.

"Let Koushiro worry about that..." Yamato chuckled, holding up the debit card. "Come on, let's go get whatever the Hell it was Taichi was trying to translate to me."

"I thought you loved this stuff. It was practically how you survived when you needed to sober up back in _middle school_," Jyou lectured, crossing his sore arms as they entered the tiny coffee appendage of the book store.

"I also don't remember any of that, much less what insane coffee orders the Wolves' and I must have made..." Yamato replied, walking up the counter. The choices and sizes for said choices were overwhelming. "Uh... what did Taichi want? Caramel mop-a-chino?"

"I dunno," Jyou shrugged. "Can I just get a berry ice tea?"

"At a coffee shop?" Yamato blurted. "Oh, God, why."

"What?" Taichi said, popping up out of nowhere between them. Yamato held his chest and Jyou started worrying as the brunette behind them shifted the two bags full of books in his arms. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, before Taichi tried to scare the life out of me-!" Yamato seethed, "Look. It's Mimi's last CD. I haven't seen it in awhile."

"Oh, we stock it because she used to come here everytime she visited Odaiba," the girl behind he counter said with a smile. "Are you fans of hers?"

"Friends, actually!" Taichi piped.

"Are you _sure_ you need coffee?" Jyou urged.

"I want something hot... like coffee flavor... but with a hint of mocha..." Yamato started.

"One mocha grande..." Taichi sighed, "Jeez, Yamato. You're the creative wierdo of the group, don't you know coffee shops?"

"Why does everyone assume I know fucking coffee lingo?!" Yamato pleaded, falling to his knees.

"It'll be okay, dude," Taichi smiled. "I want a grande caramel latte."

"A berry ice tea..." Jyou whispered.

Taichi paid promptly, then turned to Jyou with a glare, "Must you order something fruity everywhere we go?"

"I wanna taste," Yamato said, snuggling up close to Jyou. "It's just like old times at the bar, isn't it?"

The group got their drinks and headed back out into the cold air signaling the middle of their winter season. The warm coffees steamed in the chilled air, leaving a ghostly trail behind the three friends. Soon, they climbed back into the car and as they waited for it to warm before heading home, Taichi flipped through his large CD book. (Their van was old and on it's last leg, not having an MP3 outlet.)

"Here we go, _Now 88_," Taichi smiled, popping it in.

"That one's old," Yamato noted.

"Considering the originals came out when we were _twelve_," Jyou pressed. "God, we're a bunch of old bastards, aren't we?"

"And yet you're only just now showing grey hair," Yamato glared. He had a tiny obscession with the silver spotting itself through his blonde locks.

The song began playing as Taichi started up the car and Yamato made a fake crying noise. "Taichi, you really hate me, don't you?"

"What?"

"This is _Sora's_ favorite song."

"But you wrote it."

"Not about her," Yamato sighed.

"I'm just teasing, Yama-kun, relax," Taichi chuckled.

"Bastard."

"Here? Mimi's single is on here, too. What can I say? I like having my friends' around even when they aren't," Taichi said, drumming the steering wheel as they got back onto the highway. A truck pulled beside them as the leader turned, having to slam on his breaks. "Dickwad! _I have right of way!_"

"Where have I heard that before?" Yamato grinned.

Taichi dropped them off after nearly getting pulled over for speeding on the ten minute drive to the two's apartment. Yamato made sure Jyou was looking and leaned in to hug Taichi, placing a simple kiss on the brunette's cheek. Luckily, the blush was hidden behind the brunette's tan, aged skin.

"Hey, I saw that, Yamato-"

"Later, Taichi."

"Ja," the other replied.

"You just wait when Koushiro and I leave you two impossible bastards to fend for yourselves," Jyou lectured as he headed upstairs alongside his husband. They waved goodbye to Taichi who called up to them. Jyou checked his watch. He had to head straight to work, unfortunetly, so he pulled Yamato close to him and kissed him.

When they parted Yamato was smiling, "Guess I made you jealous."

"Hush," Jyou replied, "Now, try to have a good day for me. I know you're not handling the loss of your father as well as you thought."

"It's been a year, Jyou..."

"But you are just now going through all his things," Jyou started.

Yamato glanced away. He was cornered, but another kiss on his cheek eased any worry in both of their minds. "I'll see you at the school this evening."

"Love you," Yamato whispered.

"Lavyuu," Jyou replied, then climbed into his own car and headed out.

Yamato held back tears. When he was going through more than he let on, the feelings welled up easier. He erased them with a quick smile and a taste of the absolutely heavenly coffee in his hands. "Sometimes... all you need is a good cup of coffee and an outing with wonderful friends to make everything just fine."


End file.
